


Sincerely Yours

by rizzy_luke



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, i wrote this before deceit’s name reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzy_luke/pseuds/rizzy_luke
Summary: There’s a slight hesitance in his voice, a pause, a flicker of doubt in his eyes before Logan started talking again, “What is, in your opinion, the best way to write a love letter?”Deceit blinked. What?or, in which Logan’s clueless on how to write a love letter and asks Deceit for help.
Relationships: Loceit, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any typos and grammatical errors here, feel free to kindly point it out in the comments!

It was just another usual day at the Mind Palace. Well, slightly unusual, perhaps, Deceit concluded. It is rare of him to be so deep into reading while being outside of his room. 

The air was crisp and his current spot was perfectly warm, located on the couch at the Commons, where sunlight shone from the opened window, a mercy and reward from the cold morning Deceit went through earlier. It was the perfect time to read outside of his room. There’s no disturbance from the other sides on this time around. Roman and Remus were deep in the Imagination now, probably at each other’s throats, Virgil’s alone in his room, most definitely on Tumblr, and Patton’s outside in the garden, enjoying the day. Yes, it’s certainly the best time of the day to read right here, Deceit thought with a slight smile on his lips.

Anyway, it was a just a slightly different day than usual, but still a usual day nonetheless. 

Footsteps suddenly emerged from the hallway, slightly disturbing the quietness of the Commons. Deceit’s eyes teared away from the words of the book, tensing, like a predator sensing an enemy approaching. Tap, tap, tap, the footsteps sounded. It’s a familiar rhythm, Deceit realized, relaxing, his eyes going back to the book.

Logic came into his view not a moment later, most of his body obscured by the book in Deceit’s hand. The logical side stopped when he saw him, eyes perking up at the sight of the lying side. _Oh?_ Deceit half-expected Logan to greet him or say something first, but he seemed to be hesitating, the words uncharacteristically stuck in Logan’s throat.

“Deceit,” Logan greeted after a moment, hands unconsciously playing with the edge of his tie.

Deceit lowered his book, meeting Logan’s eyes. “Ah, Logan.” The smirk on his lips was automatic. “Greetings. I definitely did _not_ see you there.”

The tension melted slightly from Logan’s body, the logical side shaking his head at Deceit’s obvious lie. “Of course you didn’t,” He replied sarcastically, but the tone immediately died as he spoke again, “Are you-“ Logan cleared his throat, looking at the floor. “Are you, perhaps, busy at the current moment?”

Deceit noted the nervous energy Logan seemed to be radiating, his eyebrow raising up in silent acknowledgment. The snake was intrigued, what is this all about? “I’m sure this book could wait.” 

“Ah, if that’s the case then-“ He paused shortly. “I need your- input. Regarding a certain matter.” Logan looked slightly uncomfortable and fidgety as he forced the words out, anxiously waiting for Deceit’s reply. 

_It’s unusual to see Logan so nervous,_ Deceit thought inside his head, not sure wether to be delighted at the sight, or be anxious about the impending question, because Logan and nervous rarely went together. Well, the most nervous Deceit had ever witness, anyway. 

“Ah, of course,” Deceit answered coolly, setting down the book he was unconsciously gripping. “Certainly do _not_ ask away, Logan.”

There’s a slight hesitance in his voice, a pause, a flicker of doubt in his eyes before the logical side started talking again, “What is, in your opinion, the best way to write a love letter?”

_ What?  _

“Pardon me, a love letter?” Deceit asked, incredulous. Did he misheard him earlier? Surely that must be the case. Logan couldn’t possibly be asking him about love letters. 

“Yes,” Logan clarified as he looked at Deceit straight in the eye. “You did not misheard me. A love letter.”

“You’re asking _me_ -“ Deceit pointed at himself, still incredulous. “On how to write a love letter?”

“That’s right,” Logan answered again, mouth twisting, his expression falling grim as he looked away. “If you’re uncomfortable on answering, then that is fine-“

“No,” Deceit cut him off before he could finish the sentence. He sent Logan an apologetic look, not even bothering at all to hide his look of surprise and bewilderment at the question. “Apologies, I just- I’m definitely _not_ surprised you decided to ask me about that.”

Logan huffed out a laugh at that, which also made Deceit grin slightly. “I, too, am surprised at myself as well.”

“This is more of Patton’s field of expertise,” Deceit continued, looking up at Logan, expression still displaying his look of surprise. “Why not ask him? Or Roman, both of them are better at this than I’ll ever be.”

“I already asked them both about this,” Logan answered, then he made a look. “Patton’s suggestions are not- terrible. He told me to write, I quote, ‘my heart out.’ Write it my own way and don’t hold back. Do not filter my ‘feelings of love’ for the recipient. But it is far too emotional for my taste.” Logan then rolled his eyes fondly as he continued, “As for Roman, his approach is more fanciful. He told me that I should write a love poem or a sonnet or similar things to that. He told me to, uh, woo the recipient.”

Deceit snorted at that. Logan and love sonnets? Maybe, but really out of character. “I definitely can’t see how that doesn’t suit you.”

“Yes, exactly.” Logan made an appreciative gesture, smiling slightly at Deceit. The snake side found himself smiling back, and _oh_ , what a nice smile he had there. Logan continued, “I also asked Virgil for his opinion on the matter. His answer is, and I quote, ‘ _’Ya should just wing it, Lo, we both know we’re terrible at this.’_ ” 

Deceit found himself laughing at Logan’s impression. _Oh god, isn’t Logan adorable,_ he thought fondly. It’s not like he’s going to say it out loud, of course. “How about Remus?” 

Logan only gave Deceit a look.

Deceit cringed at his mistake. Of course. Asking Remus would be a disaster. “Yes, you’re right. Terrible idea.”

“And that leaves you, Deceit,” Logan continued. “I actually believe you’ll give the best advice out of all of them here, as I see you’re not too emotional nor too dramatic in things like this.”

But aren’t things like these are always emotional and dramatic? “I am certainly _not_ flattered you’d think that my advice will be the best, but I do _not_ doubt that I can give you something- satisfying,” Deceit replied quietly, giving Logan a weak grin. 

Logan sighed softly, something flashing in his eyes that Deceit couldn’t quite decipher. “Deceit, for this past... year, I believe we have gotten closer in- knowing each other. You’re more than capable of giving people good advices, and I’m confident to say that because I experienced it firsthand.” He trailed off, something soft blooming in his eyes. “Please, don’t be too hard on yourself.”

The snake side blinked, surprised and touched at Logan’s statement, and he hoped to god he’s not blushing right now. 

“Do not blame me if it’s not satisfactory,” He hissed, adjusting his position as he think. “Patton told you to write it in your way, correct? That may be— uh, good, but I think you should try writing what the... _recipient_ would like to read.

“Present the letter in the way the recipient would like best,” He explained. “That way, in my opinion, at least, they’ll notice the thought and effort you put for going out of your comfortable zone and write the letter in a manner you’re... unfamiliar with.”

Logan nodded, absorbing Deceit’s explanation. “I see.”

“Be humble. Be sentimental. Try to flatter the recipient while also being true and sincere,” Deceit added.

Logan hummed, seemingly pondering about something, eyes flickering back to Deceit. “If you- hypothetically receive a love letter from someone, what do you wish to find in the letter?”

Deceit snorted. “An explanation to why that person deemed me worthy of love, that’s for certain.”

“Are you being serious?” Logan asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Deceit, you know that you are, in fact, worthy of love, right? Everyone else here and I love you and care about you, you shouldn’t hesitate to ask us for clarification whenever you’re feeling- not so _gucci_ with yourself.”

“ _Of course_ I know that, Lo,” Deceit answered, his voice a tad bit louder than earlier. “I just- uh- I’d definitely appreciate if the hypothetical person explained it in the hypothetical letter,” He explained, out of breath for some reason.

Logan gave him a look, but thankfully, he dropped it off, nodding gratefully at Deceit. “I think I have enough information to start writing on my own.” He smiled at him. “Thank you for your input, Dee.”

“Yeah-“ Deceit choked out, feeling faint. “Of course.”

He watched Logan leave, watched as his body disappear into the hallway, making sure the other was completely out of sight before slumping his body further in the couch, covering his face with his hand. He sighed deeply, feeling sadness overtaking him in one big wave.

It’s over, he thought. He had his chance, but he never took it.

Logan’s in love with someone else.

—

Deceit liked Logan.

He really, really liked him. He couldn’t pin point exactly when it started, but he remembered it being somewhere when Thomas was in college, where Deceit would find Logan up in the latest of nights and earliest of days as he studied alongside Thomas. The times when Deceit witnessed Logan finally getting a break, in a form of passing out on the couch in the Commons, relaxed and so, _so_ soft. As Deceit stared at the sleeping side, he realized just how much he had done for Thomas, for them. Deceit’s extremely grateful for that, and he couldn’t help but to fall in love a little deeper. 

He may not show it, disguising his feelings under his Disney villain persona, but from the start, he cared deeply for the other sides and had an- _extremely_ fond feelings for the logical side.

Logan, who’s fierce and passionate about facts and knowledge, who won’t hesitate to correct what is wrong and prove what is right, who constantly seek to improve himself. Logan, who’s also kind and caring and understanding in his own way, softer under that hard, stubborn shell of his. Logan, who’s intelligent, who glowed brightly as he talks about stars. 

Deceit was always attracted to intelligence, and _god_ , Logan was absolutely _gorgeous_.

As the years past, Deceit’s attraction to the logical side only grew along with their interactions. Polite smiles and curt nods as they walked pass each other turned into greetings and small talks. Small talks about jams and books turned into debates on philosophy and society. And then, they became closer, sharing tea and thoughts together inside the privacy of Logan’s room. Slowly, as their fondness for each other grew, Logan let his guard down around Deceit. The Snake Side witnessed his private smiles, witnessed his soft laughs, witnessed his tears. 

And as the years past, in silence, Deceit liked him more and more.

He didn’t pursue it and kept quiet about it. He thought, at first, that maybe if he just ignored it all, the feelings would all go away; a classic way to _not_ solve anything, really. After all, Deceit’s a dark side, while Logan’s a light side. He didn’t want to cause Logan more problems than he already had. He’s also a liar, a deceitful snake, a bad guy in their host’s eyes. Would Logan want that to be his partner? Sure, they may hang out a lot, but would Logan let Deceit in that far? Could Logan ever- _love_ someone like him?

But then Virgil got accepted, and then him and Remus followed right after. The tension that grew between Light and Dark over the years finally subsided. Everything’s better now. But Deceit never confessed. He’s still afraid. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of pain. Afraid to destroy the friendship that they had. 

So Deceit kept quiet, kept going through his days as he silently pined. And now? It’s too late. Logan now had his eyes on someone, and it’s definitely not Deceit who’s going to be at the receiving end of the love letter.

It hurt, knowing someone you loved so much for a long time was going to confess to someone else. 

_At least_ , Deceit concluded, _Logan’s happy_. And that’s all that matters.

—

“Deceit!”

It was the day after Logan asked him about love letters. Deceit’s still half expected it to be a dream or some kind of a hallucination his brain came up with. But no, it really did happened, and it still haven’t fail to baffle him.

Deceit’s was just heading to the kitchen to get something to drink as he wait for breakfast, but Logan’s calling stopped him in his tracks, his head looking back automatically to see Logan walking up from behind.

“Logan,” Deceit greeted, scanning the logical side. He looked- messier than usual. His hair uncharacteristically ruffled in a careless manner, slightly dark circles around his eyes and he looked- not very awake at the moment. “You look _positively good_ , Logan, it _really looks like_ you _slept well_ earlier.”

Logan flushed slightly at Deceit’s words. “I was rather occupied the entire night.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Love letter?”

Logan nodded slightly. “Yes.” He cleared his throat. “I have a question to ask you again, if you don’t mind answering.”

_He’s still on about that?_ Deceit mentally asked, feeling a twinge of annoyance. _It’s not finish? Who is he writing to? What took him so long?_

But instead of voicing all that, Deceit only put on a grin, as usual. “Of course, Stinky Poo Poo Brain.”

Logan only rolled his eyes at Deceit’s nickname for him. “The internet suggested that I use terms of endearment in addressing the recipient,” Logan said, tilting his head slightly. “Such as ‘My Dearest’ or ‘Beloved’ and other similar to that.”

Deceit automatically blanched, giving a disapproving gesture. “That definitely _does_ suit you _perfectly_. You sound _perfectly_ in character using that, Logan. If it were for me, I _wouldn’t_ feel unsettled.”

“Ah, is that so?” Logan grinned at him, and something inside Deceit’s chest swelled with affection. Shit. “Fantastic. Thank you again for your opinion, Dee.”

And with that, Logan turn around and ran back to his room, obliviously leaving Deceit who let out the breath he was holding as a blush spread on his face.

—

It kept Deceit up at night, tossing and turning on his bed, wondering who the hell caught Logan’s affections.

Is it Patton? They both do have some sort of opposites attract kind of dynamic between them. The Heart and The Brain; Patton and Logan. Patton quite obviously adored Logan, and the logical side, not so obviously, cared about Patton as well. But wether it’s romantic or merely platonic, Deceit’s not sure which was true.They hug, they sometimes cuddle on the couch at movie nights, but it’s not enough for Deceit to know that they’re into each other, or at least, he couldn’t see if Logan was into Patton.

Is it Roman? They may had this rivalry dynamic and tension between them, but Deceit knew better. Feelings could brew between the rivalry. Because in the end, they both only wanted what’s best for Thomas, and after setting aside their arguments and making some sort of truce, they work extremely well together. Deceit’s not blind to that. Past all the bickering and arguing and disagreements, they’re very compatible.

Is it Virgil, our resident stormy cloud? They shared many moments together in peaceful quietness as they enjoy each other’s company. When Virgil had his episodes of panic, he’d fall to Logan as the logical side knew the best way to calm him down. They both had deep trust in each other that Deceit’s honestly jealous of. The left brains of the light.

Deceit suddenly sat up, realizing, _but Logan asked them all for advice._ Who asks their own love interest advice on how to ask them out? That’s ridiculous. So, the only side Logan didn’t ask was-

_Remus_. Remus ‘Creativity’ Sanders himself. Deceit—

Deceit could see them working out. The braincell and the feral dumbass together. After Remus’ first debut to Thomas, they started talking more, as Remus finally found someone new to grace his presence with and annoy the hell out of. Logan battled Remus’ morbid statements and nasty ideas with deadpanned comebacks and indifference, and in the end, they ended up as friends. Deceit’s glad that he’s spared a little from Remus’ chaos, and that he found someone new to hang out with other than Deceit.

_It could be Remus,_ Deceit solemnly concluded. With a sigh, he laid back on his bed, thinking why in all hell he’s worked up about this.

Whoever it is, Deceit’s happy if Logan’s happy. Yeah. He’s totally _not_ sad about that, _not at all._ And if they broke Logan’s heart? He’s going to strangle them to death.

—

It’s been a week since Logan’s last question and nothing noticeable happened ever since.

Sure, they meet up at every once in a while, but Logan never told him his progress regarding the love letter. Did Logan gave the letter already? Was he planning to keep quiet about his new partner? Or was the letter still unfinished?

Deceit got his answer late at night. 

He was just getting out to get some midnight snacks; a habit he and Virgil seemed to share. When he entered the Commons to get to the kitchen, he’s surprised to find the television turned on, illuminating the dark room. The volume was very small, almost muted. There’s a figure slumped on the couch, seemingly watching a documentary show on the tv. 

“Logan?” Deceit called out, surprised to find the logical side and not Virgil.

Logan’s head snapped towards Deceit’s direction, eyes wide in surprise. “Dee?”

“You _shouldn’t_ be sleeping,” Deceit scolded quietly, making his way towards the other side. “What would Thomas do without his logic in maximum condition?”

Logan didn’t answer, choosing only to stare at Deceit in silence. The snake side raised an eyebrow at his stare.

“How can I make sure that my letter are going to be receive well?” Logan suddenly asked. 

_Of course_. Maybe _that’s_ why he’s been postponing to send the letter. He’s _afraid_.

Deceit quietly sat down next to Logan, making himself comfortable as the other watched him. Deceit made a sigh of content. He finally met Logan’s gaze, and in the dark, he could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes, making Deceit’s chest swelled with sympathy at the sight.

“There’s no magic formula for this matter,” Deceit answered quietly. “Or, scientific formula. All you can do is be sincere with your feelings and... hope that whoever it is reciprocate.”

Logan pursed his lips, eyes downcast. “I’m insane aren’t I to hope that I’ll get a different answer?”

“Perhaps.” 

They fell quiet after that, Deceit’s quest for a midnight snack long forgotten in favor of spending time with Logan in the darkness of the room, and in the darkness of the night.

In the morning, the others found them on the couch, asleep, with their legs tangled together, Deceit’s arm behind Logan’s back and the logical side’s head resting on the deceitful side’s chest. Their backs may hurt when they woke up, but the warm feeling of waking up next to Logan was definitely worth it for Deceit.

—

There’s a deep blue envelope sitting on Deceit’s doorstep one morning. 

The first thing Deceit felt after he registered what he’s seeing was indeed there, was utter disbelief and bewilderment that the letter was intended to him on his doorstep. Then, he thought that maybe his twisted brain decided to play tricks on him and present him with this sick hallucination. 

But when Deceit bended down and picked up the envelope, it’s solid and real between his fingers, so he’s not hallucinating, that means it’s really there. On the other side of the letter, written neat and precise, was his name, _Deceit_. 

So it really was for him.

He brought himself and the letter inside his room, still in disbelief that the letter— _Logan’s_ letter was for him. Him. He marched towards his bed, his eyes still glued at the letter as he sat down on his bed.

Deceit opened the letter gingerly. He could hear the beating of his heart in his ears, his chest filled with anticipation and a sense of disbelief when he finally pulled the paper out of the envelope. He took a deep breath, giving himself another round of mental preparation, and finally, he started reading it.

_Deceit,_

_I am writing to you this letter in hopes to convey my feelings for you that I couldn’t bear myself to do face-to-face. It may be cliche of me, but the idea of using a love letter seemed ideal at the time and far less daunting than the idea of stating it directly and verbally._

_I believe I started to realize my feelings for you was when we increased the number of times we would ‘hang out,’ as the others would say. I was rather busy at that time, but I found myself that I don’t mind to cut my work time in order to spend more time with you. It baffled me at first. I’m not the kind to pick interacting rather than working, but I find that you are the only exception. Then I started to think deeper about this._

_I found that I am unaccountably fond of your smile, your laugh, your presence, and I wish to see you and be with you everyday. I fell in love with your intelligence, with your wit and your snark, with your sarcasm and your charm. And as we got even closer, I fell in love with your passion for psychology and equal passion for arts, I fell in love with your private, softer, caring nature, I fell in love with your touch._

_I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you, and it is entirely illogical for me to do so. But with you, I find myself that I do not mind the slightest._

_I would like to keep debating with you. I would like to bring you flowers. I would like to hold your hand. I would even like to kiss you. And in the mornings, I wish to see your face every time I wake up for the rest of my existence._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Logan_

Deceit calmly folded the letter back into the envelope, setting it down on his bed while millions of thoughts swirled inside his head. 

Then he bolted right out of his room.

He carelessly ran through the Mind Palace, running from the Dark commons to where the Light Sides’ rooms resided. He vaguely noticed Virgil’s concerned face as he ran past him, Patton’s soft greeting, Roman’s confused gaze and Remus’ yelp when Deceit suddenly zoomed past him. He could feel his feet hitting the carpeted floor, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, a buzzing in his ears, with one voice in his head, chanting Log _an loga **n logan-**_

He had to see Logan _now._

Finally arriving in front of Logan’s door, Deceit didn’t waste time and started knocking frantically. 

The door opened, revealing Logan’s confused face. “Yes-?”

Deceit pushed him inside and slammed the door behind him before Logan could even compute that it’s Deceit. “You buffoon.”

Logan’s eyes widened in confusion. “What?”

“You absolute moron,” Deceit repeated his statement more heatedly, jabbing a finger to the other side’s chest. A fierce, hot blush spread on his face as he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“What- what are you-?” The utter bafflement was thick in his tone, the side stopping mid sentence. It took Logan a few long seconds to realize what in all hell was Deceit talking about. A similar blush glowed on Logan’s cheeks as realization hit him. “Ah. The letter.”

“We wasted so much time,” Deceit said more calmly, his tone softer than earlier. “I could’ve been kissing you stupid from a long time ago.”

“I apologize it took me so long to realize my— _feelings_.” Logan looked genuinely apologetic, and before Deceit could tell him not to apologize about that, he continued, “And how long it took me to finish the letter.”

A relieved huff of air left Deceit’s mouth, followed by a smile forming on his lips. Logan loves _him_. Logan really _loves_ him. 

The logical side looked away, still blushing. With a surge of confidence, Deceit took the opportunity to hold his hand, causing Logan to look back at Deceit with wide eyes, the blush only burning brighter. 

“I can’t believe you used a love letter to confess,” Deceit commented playfully, admiring Logan’s red face. God, Deceitfelt so happy. So very happy that this nerd loved him back. After all the waiting, all the pining, all the the things his heart yearned to do with him was all in his reach now. “Why not face to face? You’re usually straightforward when it comes to— _communicating_.” 

“I can’t- I cannot bear to see the look on your face if you-“ His voice cracked. “Reject me,” Logan answered quietly, vulnerably honest. There’s a wave of doubt in his eyes as Deceit gaze into them. 

“Oh, starlight,” Deceit said so, _so_ softly, smiling, leaning in. “I love you, too.”

Then Deceit pulled Logan by the hand, yanking him down, his other hand capturing his face as he pushed himself forward and crashed their lips together. 

Logan made a startled sound, but Deceit kept kissing him and kissing him, one hand fisted in Logan’s collar and the other cupping his face, overjoyed to know that this wonderful, _beautiful_ nerd was _his_. The logical side obviously didn’t know what to do with his hands, opting to just rest them on both of Deceit’s shoulder.

Deceit pulled away, staring at Logan’s eyes. “I love you,” He claimed again, emotional and sincere, so uncharacteristically soft and tender. He placed his head on the other’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug. _“I love you.”_

Logan, teary-eyed and blushing, smiled back with equal love and affection for the other. And softly, he said the words back, 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
